Dcolemanh's Trivia On Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Thomas Gets Tricked (told by Ringo Starr-US) *A green livery of Thomas has arrived and has pulled into Knapford with two red passenger cars and shunted them into a green coach behind the red coach at the front where Henry pulls them away. *Henry pulls away from Knapford, taking his red coach, green coach, and two red coaches behind him. *Thomas pulls away two green and yellow express coaches and Clarabel. *As Edward, hauling a crate car, and a boxcar, and James, hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, go past Thomas, hauling two vans, Thomas teases Gordon with his whistle. *Gordon takes his green and yellow express coach and Clarabel out for a run. *Thomas comes up and bumps some freight cars out of the way and scares Gordon with his whistle again. *When Thomas, after sleeping with his mouth drooling, goes out of his shed, and couples up to Clarabel behind Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and pulls them into Knapford station, Gordon couples up to his three coaches and pulls away, dragging Thomas with him. Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Edward, coming out of his shed, pulls a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, and puffs through the countryside. *Edward shunts three freight cars, and while pulling two red coaches, he shunts Hector, and another freight car. *Gordon goes by, hauling a hopper, two boxcars, two freight cars, and a caboose before Edward pushes him to the top of the mountain. Mavis (George Carlin) *Mavis is a diesel engine, who is seen shunting lots of freight cars together, before a cross Toby, coupled to Henrietta, leaves, taking three boxcars, and a caboose. *Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars, goes down the level crossing. *Mavis, coupled to eight freight cars, and a caboose, sails down into the wrong place, and ends up making Toby push her and the cars back, so she takes the cars to the shed, but scuttles home to the quarry as fast as she can. Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, coupled to six freight cars, and a caboose, puffs away. *Percy, having delivered the stone to the docks, puffs home, taking seven freight cars and a caboose. *When Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, along a special coach named Beatrice, arrives, he tells Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars and a caboose about Percy, who whistles, and scares him away, but arrives safely on time. Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy, coupled to seven freight cars of hay, and a caboose, takes the hay to Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars, who leave, taking the hay to the farms. *Percy, having delivered the hay to the docks, is covered in crate of treacle, and is just heading home, taking his seven freight cars and caboose, until he is caught in the hay, becoming a woolly bear, as Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Beatrice, surprised, laugh at him. Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Sir Handel goes into the shed as Thomas rolls by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. *When Sir Handel, coupled to a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose, meets George, they argue about being better and leave. *Sir Handel, with a special train of freight cars and a caboose, tries to race against George, but fails when George crashes into his train and wrecks half of it, leaving the workmen to take George home, and forcing Sir Handel to go back, with the rest of his train, and passes Percy, hauling the mail, and James, hauling his three red coaches. Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon is resting in a siding until Henry, coupled to four freight cars and a caboose, whistles, and wakes him up. *When Henry backs up and collects a green and yellow express coach, Connor's blue coach, Caitlin's coach, Clarabel, and Annie, he departs, leaving Gordon to fall into a ditch. James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *When Toby and Henreitta arrive at the station, James arrives, hauling three red coaches. *At the end of the line, James leaves his three red coaches and gets ready for his next train. It is a slow freight train where he has to stop at every station and pick up and set down cars, and when James hates slow freight trains, he collects ten freight cars, such as three coal cars, three fuel cars, Hector the hopper, a stone wagon, and two boxcars, and a caboose. *At the top of the hill, the freight cars push James down the hill much too fast, and make him collide with some tar wagons after they pass a surprised Thomas. *Toby, Henrietta, Percy, and the Breakdown Train arrive and pull James back home. Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-UK) *When Percy chats to Michael and Whiff, Henry arrives and sends Whiff and Michael away, leaving Percy to follow them. *Percy takes seven freight cars and a caboose to the docks and lands in the sea, leaving Wilbert to rescue him with Rocky. *When Percy is lifted out of the water and sent to the works on Henry's goods train, Henry, coupled to seven freight cars, chuffs away, carrying Percy with him. Category:Dcolemanh